Antología Futurista
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: Colección de oneshots de mis fics futuristas, basados en el epílogo de Digimon Advernture 02. Primera historia: 1. Esos columpios / tá pensando en mí (hija Takari e hijo Mishiro). #Epilogomanía
1. Esos columpios

_Bienvenidos a **Antología**_ _ **Futurista**_ _. Será una colección de oneshots de mis fics futuristas, basados en el epílogo. He escrito varios fics de mis niños a lo largo de los años y es hora de empezar a publicarlos. Esta primera entrega es un fic de este 2015._

* * *

¡Hola!

Este es un reto que me pidió SkuAg hace mucho tiempo. Decidí publicarlo hoy como parte de su regalo de cumpleaños. Es un fic de la hija de Sora y Matt X hijo Mimi Tachikawa. Es un oneshot futurista semi-AU. Los personajes que salen son Mayumi Ishida y Ben Tachikawa, los cuales existen en mi universo de fics desde el 2001; nunca los he emparejado, por eso es una especie de semi universo alterno. En la parte final pondré una mini biografía de los personajes, por si no los conocen, no hay mucho qué decir, salvo que el hijo de Mimi se cree un principito y tiene mal carácter. La hija del Sorato es una chica sarcástica e independiente.

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, SkuAg!, espero que la pases genial._

 **1. _Esos_ columpios**

Por _CieloCriss_

Aunque era un príncipe azul, Benjamín Tachikawa acababa de tener la peor cita de su vida. La presión social había sido demasiada en esa ocasión, por lo que había terminado huyendo antes de que la cita finalizara.

Estaba embarrado de lodo porque se había caído a un charco, también se le había quemado un mechón de cabello durante la cena. Su expresión, ahora mismo, era la fusión de ira con desasosiego.

Ya no había forma de ocultar su miseria: él, el gran Ben, principito encantador de la reina Mimi Tachikawa y galán irresistible, había sido derrotado en el odioso ámbito amoroso.

¡Y todo por culpa de una princesa que no era rosa, sino _darketa_!

El chico de 17 años arrastró los pies como un perdedor por el parque y estuvo a punto de tropezar, lo que le sacó otro quejido. Alzó la cabeza y vio que frente a él se hallaban unos imponentes columpios… Eran _esos_ columpios.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó al verlos.

Por el fracaso de su cita había salido huyendo y se había echado a correr por el vecindario, hasta adentrarse en el parque, en la zona de columpios, como si su vida siguiera con sarcasmo al inexorable destino.

Es que _esos_ columpios estaban ligados con la fatalidad que vivía en esos momentos. Ahí había empezado todo, en ese parque tan ordinario que estaba cerca del hogar de los Ishida.

Eran _esos_ columpios de fierro grueso y desgastado los que formaban parte de su primer recuerdo de ella, de la princesa darketa, quien -por irónico que fuera- tenía la piel clara, los ojos azules y el cabello dorado.

 _Esos_ columpios…

—¡Joder, odio mi vida! —vociferó Ben, sentándose en el columpio casi por gravedad.

Recordó lo bien que se sentía mecerse ahí, con el viento en la cara y el vértigo en el corazón. El amor era parecido. Te pegaba de golpe, cual ráfaga, y provocaba descompostura; pero no se sentía tan bien como pasearse en los columpios.

Tras sentarse y sujetarse de las cadenas, trató de balancearse, no obstante, con disgusto se dio cuenta de que sus piernas eran tan largas que tenía que doblarlas para poder tomar vuelo.

El columpio crujía y ya no estaba pintado de lila, sino que la pintura estaba descarapelada, Para el colmo, su trasero no se sentía cómodo aposentado en ese trozo de metal oxidado.

Definitivamente, jugar al columpio, estaba sobrevalorado en sus recuerdos de la infancia.

—El amor también está sobrevalorado —consideró con seriedad, tratando de columpiarse alto—. Es cosa de insectos.

Toda su vida había sido pésimo para mecerse en ese juego. Nunca podía agarrar viada, ni podía imponerse al ritmo de ir y venir del columpio, que era casi tan monótono como el del sube-y baja.

Mayumi Ishida, la princesa darketa, era distinta a él. Cuando ella se columpiaba casi parecía alcanzar el cielo y comerse las nubes. Siempre que quería suspirar con melancolía, Ben la recordaba de pequeña, volando en un columpio, desafiando al parque, adornada por el brillo del sol, despeinada por las rachas de viento.

Pero ese recuerdo dulce e infantil se había transformado en una sensación dolorosa, turbia y desagradable desde que se había enamorado.

La princesa no era rosa, por ello no había forma de que él, un príncipe azul, pudiera conquistarla.

 _¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto?_

Conseguir una cita con Mayumi Ishida había sido desgastante, pero vivirla y fracasarla lo había trastocado hondo. El pecho le ardía, los jugos gástricos consumían sus tejidos y sentía los pies entumecidos, como si estuvieran muertos.

 _¡Ah, la maldita princesa darketa! ¿Por qué May tenía que ser tan difícil?, ¡y tan lista!, ¡tan irónica!, ¡y tan bella!_

De nada le había servido regalarle flores, ni llevarla a cenar… ella ni siquiera había notado el esfuerzo que él había hecho por vestirse lo más impecable posible.

Al final se había arruinado todo y, para el colmo, mientras veía que la luna subía por el cielo, era incapaz de columpiarse con dignidad porque había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

¡Era lo peor!, un príncipe que no sabía mecerse en el columpio. Ben cerró los ojos al imaginar a la luna creciente riéndose de sus fracasos. Dejó de moverse y el columpio se detuvo. Debía tomar fuerza para regresar a casa, para fingir que había triunfado en el amor ante su bella madre y el resto de su familia. Sentía la necesidad de auto-coronarse y olvidar los labios agridulces de Mayumi, que decían las palabras más ácidas, pero tenían la textura más dulce y prohibida.

—Estúpido columpio —dijo sin pensar, molesto porque era incapaz de impulsarse—. No sirve…

—No, lo que pasa es que nunca has sabido columpiarte, ¿no te parece patético, principito? —la voz de la primogénita de Sora y Yamato interrumpió a Benjamín, quien al oírla, abrió de súbito los ojos y se sonrojó.

No supo qué contestar, pero no hizo falta, porque la princesa _darketa_ comenzó a empujarlo para mover el columpio.

Era octubre y el otoño estaba despertando de su siesta de nueve meses. Hacía frío, pero a Ben se le entibió la espalda, porque las manos de May eran cálidas y tenían el ritmo que a él le faltaba.

La rubia lo empujaba con ahínco, Ben tenía las piernas enroscadas y una expresión de asombro en el rostro. El columpio, cual péndulo, iba y venía sobre su propio eje.

—Maldición, Mayumi, me gustas mucho —confesó.

—Lo sé —respondió la muchacha, con un tono tranquilo, como si comprendiera la frustración del principito—. Para la próxima, ¿podrías evitar salir corriendo con la cola entre las patas porque las cosas no salieron bien?

—¡ _Insecta_ , yo no tengo ninguna cola entre las patas!, yo solo… yo…

—Olvídalo —May pidió—. Disfruta del paseo, estira las piernas, agarra bien el columpio y mira hacia el cielo… ¿qué no te lo he dicho ya? Si te columpias hay que mirar el cielo.

—Hoy no, la estúpida luna se ríe de nosotros, ni loco miro hacia arriba —gruñó Ben.

Tachikawa estiró las piernas. May sonrió.

—La luna solo se ríe de ti, Benji.

* * *

 _La primera vez que se subió en un columpio sin Mimi estando cerca, Ben terminó llorando._

 _No sólo se sentía desprotegido, sino inútil. Todos los niños se columpiaban alto y se burlaban de él, que era incapaz de balancearse con sus piernas, que era tan cortas que no tocaban el césped._

 _Detestaba Japón. Odiaba que mamá se hubiera peleado con papá y por eso se hubieran mudado a ese país, donde nadie lo comprendía._

 _Ahí se quitaban los zapatos cuando entraban a las casas, en el colegio le enseñaban signos rarísimos y no había hamburguesas ricas, por lo que siempre terminaba comiendo arroz._

 _¡Y lo peor!, todos los niños eran unos insectos, hasta los hijos de los amigos de mamá, que se autonombraban sus amigos._

— _Así nunca vas a llegar al cielo —le dijo la princesa darketa esa vez._

— _¡Vete, viniste a burlarte! —renegó el pequeño Tachikawa de seis años._

 _Quiso saltar del columpio y salir corriendo, pero al asomarse al suelo le pareció muy alto y no había nada peor que rasparse las rodillas por brincar._

— _Se hace así —Mayumi Ishida indicó, trepando de un salto al columpio de al lado —.Estiras las piernas, te agarras fuerte y empiezas a columpiarte._

— _¡Ya lo sé, no tienes qué decirme! —exclamó enojado, como siempre, mientras se zangoloteaba y no lograba moverse—. Lo que pasa es que en este país los columpios están chuecos._

 _La niña puso los ojos en blanco y siguió meciéndose, cada vez más alto, cada vez con más gloria, de modo que Ben se embobó viéndola ir y venir…_

 _De verdad ella sí que podía tocar el cielo. De verdad que también era bonita, aunque decía cosas desagradables._

 _¿Por qué no podía columpiarse y los otros insectos sí?, ¿era eso un complot?_

 _Benji estiró las piernas y obedeció la sugerencia de Mayumi. Poco a poco fue elevándose y ello cristalizó su sonrisa._

— _¡Muy bien, Benji! —le dijo la princesa darketa —. Hasta los principitos pueden volar, ¡mira el cielo, está muy cerca!_

 _Y Benjamín estiró las manos, pero las nubes seguían estando muy lejos de él._

* * *

El principito no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en el parque. Mayumi lo ayudaba a columpiarse en silencio. La luna escalaba a la zona más alta del cielo y el reloj no había parado, pero parecía que la noche duraba el doble de lo normal.

A Ben se le estaba pasando la rabia, porque el viento le enfriaba la cabeza. Ya no importaba el fracaso de su cita.

Atrás había quedado el charco en el que había tropezado mientras trataba de declararse. Ya había superado que a Mayumi Ishida no le gustara que le regalaran flores, sino que prefería plantarlas… Lo único que seguía molestándolo, es que cuando iba a besarla, en ese lujoso restaurante del tío Daisuke, un mechón de su cabello castaño se había quemado con una veladora que presuntamente hacía más "romántica" la velada.

Se había quedado sin beso y, por la vergüenza, había salido huyendo. ¡Pero él quería su beso! Quería cerrar esa perfecta escena del columpio tocando los labios de Mayumi Ishida, quien si bien no le había dicho que le correspondía, estaba junto a él, meciéndolo como si lo quisiera.

Ben saltó del columpio inesperadamente. Quiso caer de pie, pero por los nervios terminó resbalando y ensuciándose más. Incluso se hizo un raspón en el codo.

—¿Querías enlodarte más? —May alzó las cejas, su expresión mordaz quedó expuesta por las farolas y la débil iluminación lunar.

—Cállate —se indignó él —. ¿No ves que quiero besarte?

—¿Por eso has saltado como suicida?

—Salté porque es romántico —aseguró Tachikawa, sacudiéndose el polvo y sobándose la herida.

—No estás bien de la cabeza —opinó la chica, encogiendo los hombros y sentándose en el columpio que acababa de dejar Ben.

—No hagas esos comentarios, date cuenta de que un príncipe azul está por besarte.

—No eres azul, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—¡Tú tampoco eres una princesa rosa!

—Y todos los días doy gracias por eso —se burló Mayumi, mirando hacia el chico, que había caminado hasta posarse frente a ella.

—Mayumi, te quiero, ¿y tú? —la rubia se quedó callada, Ben se indignó— ¡No me vayas a salir con la estupidez de que te gusta Yagami!, ¿eh?, ¡y mucho menos te puede gustar un desconocido!, te guste o no eres una princesa, la mía, y por eso saliste conmigo hoy, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue aceptar que estaba enamorado de la chica más sarcástica e independiente del mundo?, ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que fue rogarte?

May puso los ojos en blanco, Ben la agarró con brusquedad de la barbilla.

—Voy a besarte.

—Hazlo —retó ella, como si fuera un duelo.

—¡Pero antes debes decir que te gusto y…! —May soltó un bufido y, para callar a Tachikawa, dio un salto y lo besó. A su principito _hipster_.

Benjamín sintió más vértigo que en los columpios y la abrazó con desesperación, pero Mayumi lo empujó poco después.

—¡Otro! —pidió, picado.

—Principito, ¿y mejor si me columpias? —Ben renegó pero asintió. Estaba mareado y sentía que le hervían las orejas. Estaba dispuesto a obedecerla hasta ganarse otro beso.

Por eso comenzó a empujarla y el columpio se elevó.

Era una noche de otoño y los años habían pasado desde la primera vez que May Ishida había volado en el columpio, aun así, Ben Tachikawa sintió que la chica acariciaba el cielo con su figura y se comía las nubes con sus hermosos labios, los cuales, por suerte, ahora le pertenecían.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!, este ha sido mi primer Benyumi, espero sus comentarios.

* * *

 _Sku_ , espero que te haya gustado al menos un poco. Sé que es un escrito de lo más sencillo y rudimentario… la pareja tenía mucho más potencial, pero mi inspiración está en rebeldía, no me salen fics profundos… además, debido a la dinámica que llevan Ben y May en mis fics, fue difícil hacer algo más romántico… espero no te haya decepcionado, te prometo intentar hacer un fic más intenso con ese par más adelante, porque de hecho creo que hacen una bonita pareja (aunque me da la impresión de que pelearían mucho, porque en mis fics se la pasan diciéndose cosas irónicas). No sé por qué insistí tanto en los columpios, creo que quiero ir a un parque y pasearme en uno.

* * *

 _Personajes:_

Benjamín Tachikawa: hijo mayor de Mimi y tiene el emblema de la Perseverancia. Es de carácter fuerte y puede llegar a ser muy egoísta y engreído. Cuando le llaman principito el acepta el apodo y le encanta estar a la moda. Es sobreprotector con su familia, especialmente con su madre y hermanastra Osen Izumi. En este fic, él está consciente de que está enamorado de May Ishida. (Esto no quiere decir que en los otros fics lo esté, aunque la rubia siempre le ha llamado la atención).

Mayumi Ishida: Hija mayor de Yamato y Sora. Es una chica muy independiente, lista y sarcástica. No es buena hablando de sus sentimientos, pero es muy solidaria y habilidosa en casi todo lo que se propone. Canta precioso pero no le gusta hacerlo, es cuidadora incansable de su hermanito Kotaro. Es feminista, le encanta la lucha social y detesta seguir los roles de género que le impone la sociedad. (En este fic hace parejita con Ben, aunque ordinariamente el chico con la que la emparejo es el clon de Tai).


	2. Está pensando en mí

Bienvenidos a **Antología Futurista**. Esta es una colección de oneshots de mis fics futuristas, basados en el epílogo. He escrito varios fics de mis niños a lo largo de los años y es hora de empezar a publicarlos. Esta segunda entrega es un **fic viejito** , de 2005 más o menos.

 **Recomendación** : Haber leído mi trilogía futurista.

 **Notas** : este es un oneshot que tiene como protagonistas a la hija del Takari (Minagawa Takaishi) y el hijo del Mishiro (Tulo Kosuke Izumi). Estos niños existen en mis historias: Fusión Prohibida, Memorias Borradas y Apócrifo. Este fic lo escribí hace siglos (no existía Apócrifo) y quizás no tenga mucho caso publicarlo, pero decidí que es mejor que este texto esté en línea que off línea.

 **Personajes**

Tulo Izumi - Hijo menor de Koushiro y Mimi. Tiene 16 años en este fic.

Osen Izumi- Hija de Koushiro; novia de Zetaro; hermana de Tulo.

Ben Tachikawa- Hijo de Mimi; hermano de Tulo.

Minagawa Takaishi- Hija del Takari. Tiene 16 años en este fic.

Toshiro Takaishi- Hijo de Hikari y Takeru.

Seiyuro Takaishi- Hijo de Takeru.

Hidemi Yagami- Hija de Taichi; esposa de Seiyuro.

Yuriko Hida- Hija de Iori; esposa de Toshiro.

Satoru Ichijouji- Hijo menor del Kenyako, de 17 años. Amigo de Tulo y Min.

Zetaro Ichijouji- Hijo mediano del Kenyako. En este fic novio de Osen Izumi.

Kurumi Ichijouji- Hija mayor de Ken y Miyako. En este fic se casa con el hijo de Daisuke.

Kyosuke Moyomiya- Hijo de Daisuke. En este fic se casa con Kurumi Ichijouji.

 **2\. Está pensando en mí**

 _Por ChieroCurissu_

 _¡Cielos!, ve cómo mira, es un soñador, no se da cuenta de nada… todas las compañeras dicen que todavía es un niño; pero cuando lo miro, y siento que me observa, percibo en sus ojos un algo ajeno, más allá de los sueños, que me devora. ¿Suena bonito?, hablar de él es como inspiración para mí. Conozco sus gustos, que son algo exóticos por cierto, le encanta ponerle miel a las verduras, lo enloquece la limonada, el pastel de soya fermentada y el dulce de calabaza. Cuando ladea la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y hace un puchero, es que está hastiado, o que ha encontrado algo que le detiene sus planes, aunque… si me preguntan, lo que más hace es sonreír, ¡y es un bromista de corazón!... ahora mismo está mirando hacia mí, me inspecciona, siento como si contara los latidos de mi pecho; es mi mejor amigo, ¡pero cuánto me gusta!_

—Min-chan, ¿en qué piensas?

—En nada…

—Mentirosa —dijo Tulo, acariciando el cabello dorado de su amiga—. Es por un chico, ¿verdad?

—¡Tulo-chan!, no digas esas cosas, tú no conoces el corazón de las mujeres.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó—. Tras mirarte, podría haber jurado que pensabas en tu amor imposible.

—Es que no tienes derecho a mirarme de ese modo, como si me estuvieras juzgando, ¡y no estaba pensando en nadie! —renegó Min.

—Pero si estás muy bonita, Min-chan, ¿cómo no voy a mirarte? —admitió Tulo, viéndola de frente, de nuevo sobándole el cabello.

—Ya… no lo digas, suéltame —pidió Min, con un ligero rubor—. ¿Cómo vamos con la tarea?

—Mal, muy atrasados —resopló el joven, aventando el libro y moviendo el estante de la biblioteca de la preparatoria—. No puedo concentrarme en estos problemas de física, ¿y si le pedimos a Satoru que nos los haga?

—No Tulo-chan, ya conoces a Satoru-senpai, no nos bajará de bobos, y además no admitirá que le demos dinero para que nos haga la tarea…

—Cierto, se pondrá a regañarnos y luego nos forzará a sus clases aburridas sobre el origen de la física y todo eso.

—A lo mejor necesitamos despejarnos.

—¡Vamos a la piscina!

 _Bien, es cierto, no puedo concentrarme con ella aquí. Roba toda posibilidad de atención, ¡es tan linda!... cuando entrecierra los ojos, y se despista, sé que está pensando en alguien especial, ¿seré yo?, ¡bah!, no lo creo, pero sería estupendo. Soy cariñoso con las chicas, pero todas me ven como si todavía fueran un niño pequeño, ¿será porque no me gusta fumar o bailar? Aunque realmente las otras no importan, a mí me gusta una, y si ella me abre la mano, y puedo apresarla, todo va bien, aún si sólo somos amigos... Me encanta todo de ella, cuando mueve las pestañas, ¡ah! y sus bucles en el cabello, suaves, dispersos… cuando me dice Tulo-chan y estamos solos… si pudiera pedir una especie de deseo, pediría que pensara en mí en lugar de aquel chico que le gusta…_

—Me agrada que la escuela esté sola —comentó Min, saliendo del vestidor de chicas, con el traje de baño escolar—. Pero Tulo-chan, ¿no nos podrían poner un reporte por estar aquí?

—¿Por qué, si somos del equipo de natación?, no hay entrenamientos pero nosotros tenemos que trabajar duro para ganar las competencias, ¿no es un pretexto genial?

—Ehh, sí —dijo Min, cubriéndose con una toalla—, pero no te me quedes viendo, pervertido.

—¿Ah no?, tendrías que vendarme los ojos; no te tapes, que te ves bien.

Min lanzó la toalla al suelo y saltó al agua inmediatamente, Tulo quedó en silencio, desviando la mirada; sonriendo y soñando.

—Ahí voy —dijo de manera metódica, entrando a la alberca con calma, sumergiéndose.

La vio por debajo del agua, nadó hacia su figura. No podía evitar estar desconcentrado. Min era un imán, pero él era… tan, tan él.

Tulo y Min salieron del agua.

—¿Unas carreras?

—Sí, claro.

Comenzaron a nadar hacia la otra orilla, Tulo llegó primero, se lo echó en cara. Min le lanzó agua en señal de protesta, él la rodeó en un abrazo de manera impulsiva.

—¿Qué haces?, se supone que nos estamos peleando porque perdí.

— Mh, ¿te digo la verdad?

—Tulo-chan, aprietas muy fuerte…

—Min-chan… este… ah… yo… ya… te…—. Tulo suspiró desganado, la soltó—. ¿Sabes una cosa?, las chicas de la clase dicen que soy muy infantil…

—¿Eso ibas a decirme?

—Porque no me gusta bailar y siempre hago bromas…

—¿Y…?

—¿No te molesta estar conmigo?

—Tulo, no creo que seas infantil —mencionó Min, sosteniéndose de la barda de la piscina—, ellas no te conocen como yo.

—Es que he sido un desastre con las pocas con las que he salido, ¿recuerdas a Tomoe?, terminé pegándole el chicle en la cabellera, ¡y te juro que no fue adrede!, aunque fue divertidísimo… a lo mejor si no me hubiera reído tanto me hubiera creído, ¿y recuerdas a Namiko?

—¿Tu pareja del baile del año pasado, de cuando entramos al instituto?

— Sí, la misma. Creo que se molestó porque no la saqué a bailar, me la pasé contándole chistes malos.

— Sí, eso oí, pero nunca me lo dijiste.

—Es que tú tampoco me cuentas cosas de tus pretendientes, ¿no es un poco incómodo?

—Se supone que somos amigos, no debe de ser incómodo, Tulo-chan.

—Sí, en teoría —susurró Tulo—. Pero en serio, ¡te ves muy bien en traje de baño!

—¡Grosero!, mejor hay que regresar a la biblioteca, le llamaré a Satoru-senpai aunque nos llame tarados.

—¿Satoru no estará muy ocupado con lo de la boda de su hermana?

—No creo, Satoru sólo se encarga de la crítica constructiva, como le llama él. Se le ve contento porque Kurumi se casa con Kyosuke, ¿verdad?, qué curioso, cuando mi hermano se casó me puse un poco celosa.

—Si mi hermana se casara me pondría algo celoso también, pero Satoru piensa que Kurumi ya tenía que sentar cabeza y ser responsable, cosas así, ya lo conoces.

—¡Vaya que sí!

 _Pensé que me iba a decir que le gustaba, pero Tulo siempre pregunta cosas que jamás doy por hecho; es como si sus labios me engañaran, y ya no sé si es porque me ilusiono o me ilusiona él. A veces pienso que los dos subimos a un barco y nos hemos estado mareando en él por siempre; estamos tan atarantados que nunca sabemos qué decir y por eso nos encerramos en nuestra amistad, que tiene una base de toda la vida… me pregunto si pensará lo mismo, me pregunto si pensará en mí cuando pone su sonrisa soñadora y me dice que me veo bien… hay tantas cuestiones, y yo sin decirlas, tantos años de incertidumbre, después de todo ya tenemos 16._

Los chicos, después de darse un chapuzón en la piscina de la preparatoria, regresaron a la biblioteca a resolver los problemas de física. Se lanzaban miradas constantemente, Tulo con una sonrisa bromista, Min correspondiendo. Estaban esperando que la solución a su tarea les cayera del cielo, o más bien, que entrara por la puerta.

—Aquí están, par de tórtolos —saludó un joven alto, con anteojos cuadrados y cabello liso, peinado y azuloso.

—¡Satoru, por fin llegas!, nos hiciste esperar mucho, en el mensaje dijiste que no tardabas.

—Eres un cínico, todavía que vengo a salvarles el pellejo y me reclamas, Tuls —mencionó Satoru Ichijouji, avanzando hasta ellos.

—Satoru-senpai, ¡muchas gracias por venir!, Tulo-chan y yo no podíamos concentrarnos en los ejercicios de física.

—¿Tulo-chan? —preguntó Satoru, en son de burla.

—¡Min!, no me digas Tulo-chan, ¡qué va a pensar la sociedad!

—No es la sociedad, Tuls, sólo soy yo, y mejor vamos a ver estos problemas —comentó Satoru, con una sonrisa.

 _ **Min es bastante traviesa, me cierra el ojo con coquetería cuando me hace pasar una vergüenza, se mueve los rizos y me ignora. Se ve preciosa cuando hace eso, llevo muchos años viviendo ese proceso. Quizá mi relación con ella sea un proceso de toda la vida, y un proceso tiene que avanzar… pero no sé si me quedaré estancado, es complejo… cuando me acerco a ella, me desvanezco en estupideces, por eso, aunque diga que no soy infantil, sé que ella me considera inmaduro; en todo caso mamá ha dicho que las mujeres maduran primero, pero ¿y eso me sirve de consuelo?, ¿podré seguir pasando días y noches en vela, recordando una sonrisa que no va dirigida a mí?**_

—Son un par de chicos irresponsables, estos problemas son pan comido, Tuls —regañó Satoru—, todo este asunto lo debieron haber visto en tercero de secundaria o el año pasado.

—Sí, lo sospechaba.

—¿Cómo qué lo sospechabas?, tendré que darles un repaso, para que no sospechen, sino sepan.

—Vamos, Satoru-senpai, no te enojes.

—No es contigo, Min, sé que Tulo te induce a ser desvergonzada… en fin, sin detalles.

—¿Nos harás la tarea, verdad?

—Sí, por última vez —aclaró Satoru—, y créeme que no lo hago por ustedes, lo hago porque quiero algo de entretenimiento en casa, ya estoy harto con tanto preparativo de boda.

—Bueno, Kurumi es algo escandalosa —dijo Tulo.

—Es una histérica perfeccionista —mencionó Satoru, dejándose caer en el escritorio del colegio—, lo peor es que me pide ayuda para todo; con el cuento de que soy muy criticón, la muy perversa me usa para las elecciones finales, 'que si será mejor las flores blancas o las rosas', 'que si manteles morados o _beige',_ 'que si las damas de honor llevan un ramo de tulipanes o de alcatraces', créanme, es horrible, espero que todo termine pronto.

—A mí las bodas me parecen tan románticas —susurró Min, apoyando las manos en su quijada—, dos personas se comprometen el uno con el otro, y además, hay baile, música, y todos los amigos y familia para amenizar.

—Todo eso es cursilería – opinó Satoru—, pérdida de economía y de tiempo.

—Qué falta de sentimentalismo —juzgó Min—. ¿Tú también crees lo mismo, Tulo-chan?

—Ehhhhh

—¿Qué dices?

—Pues, yo…

El timbre del celular los interrumpió, Min sacó su móvil de la mochila y se fijó en el número.

—Es mi hermano —anunció, luego contestó—. ¡Toshi!... Ah, claro… sí, voy para allá… te quiero también… cuídate.

—¿Tienes que irte? —preguntó Satoru.

—Sí, mi hermano Toshi me espera, iremos a unas compras —dijo Min—. Tengo que irme, pero todo queda resuelto, ¿verdad, Satoru-senpai?

—Claro, Min, ya te lo dije, pero no descuides tus estudios, recuerda que te falta poco para la universidad y tienes que ser una profesionista exitosa.

—Sí, ya verás que sí. Nos vemos entonces chicos.

—Que te vaya bien, Min, me saludas a tu hermano y le dices que quiero hablar con él sobre las cuestiones psicológicas que me aquejan.

—Jeje, sí, yo le digo.

—Hasta mañana, Min-chan —dijo Tulo, moviendo la mano—. Oye, ¿y no te despides de beso?

—¡Tulo-chan!, por supuesto que no —renegó Min, haciéndose la digna.

—Bah, ni quien quiera —susurró en bajito el pelirrojo—. ¡Adiós Min!

 _Ay, espero que no haya visto lo roja que me puse. Tulo me pone colorada en muchas ocasiones; siempre le da por andarme pidiendo abrazos o besos, luego me dice que me veo muy bien, pero yo ya no sé si es de verdad o si es una más de sus bromas. Nunca sé cuándo me habla en serio y esa es la contrariedad que más sufro. Pero es bonito que me haga cariños, aunque sea de broma, un día me verá los ojos y se dará cuenta de lo que en verdad veo en él… es dulce, varonil, divertido, simpático. Su cabello siempre desordenado, su ropa casual, su modo de fruncir las cejas y mover los pies; sus ojos castaños, casi negros, inconfundibles._

Tulo se talló los ojos, se hizo para atrás el cabello y suspiró. Satoru se incorporó, se sentó lo más recto que pudo en la silla de la biblioteca.

—A que adivino por qué no te podías concentrar en estos problemas tan sencillos.

—No es porque tengo atrofiado el cerebro, como dice mi hermano Ben, ¿verdad?

—En parte, creo —sonrió Satoru—, pero la verdadera razón es nuestra amiga.

—¿Cuál amiga?

—No te hagas, Tuls, sabes que hablamos de Min-chan.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella con la tarea?

—Que te desconcentra.

—Pues… el que es algo juguetón soy yo.

—Tuls, no desvíes el tema, se nota a leguas que te gusta Min.

—¿Qué? ¿Y de dónde sacaste eso, Satoru?

—De tu historia de vida —gruñó Satoru, guardando el cuaderno de física del joven Izumi y limpiando sus gafas—. Desde que recuerdo, ustedes dos siempre han estado juntos, de hecho, cuando iban al jardín de infantes, jugaban a la casita.

—De eso sí me acuerdo, pero… ¡si tú también jugabas, Satoru!

—Sí, por desgracia siempre me han obligado a hacer cosas humillantes. El punto de este tema, Tuls, es que en el juego tú eras el papá y Min la mamá, desde pequeños se gustan.

—¿Y quién eras tú?

—Pues… a veces era el hijo que se volvió malo, el suegro abusivo, el perrito, el tío molesto, cualquier cosa que a ustedes se les ocurría.

—Mejor dejemos el tema por la paz —dijo Tulo, con una media sonrisa—. No quiero echarme a reír de sólo imaginarme la escena.

—Estoy hablando en serio, déjate de estupideces.

—¿Cómo?, es que es gracioso… imagínate a ti, de chiquito, vestido de bebé y siendo mi 'hijo'.

—Ese es tu problema, me cambias la conversación —regañó Satoru—. Te daré un consejo, Tuls: si un día no te sinceras y te le declaras, va a llegar otro sujeto y te la va a quitar… luego van a vivir una historia de amor bizarra, siendo que todo puede ser sencillo.

—Hay un refrán que dice, 'el burro hablando de orejas', ¿Cómo me das consejos sobre chicas si no sabes mucho sobre ellas?

Satoru negó con indignación.

—Yo no sé para qué me molesto contigo, supongo que porque somos camaradas.

Tulo rió un poco más y cerró los ojos.

—Satoru… puedo preguntarte algo.

—¿Mh?

—¿No te parece que Min-chan es la niña más encantadora del mundo?

—Es linda.

—Satoru, ¿Min-chan te gusta?

—No, ¿de dónde sacas eso?, a ti es a quien le gusta.

—Pero si es preciosa, ¿en verdad no te gusta?

—No porque sea preciosa tiene que gustarme. Min es mi amiga, tú y ella son como mis hermanos descarriados a los que tengo que llevar por el camino recto.

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo.

—¿Me lo dices en serio?

—Sí.

—Si ella te gustara, yo no te hubiera dicho nada, es más, te hubiera ayudado a conquistarla, porque sé que la hubieras tratado muy bien, ¿no?

—¿Y como no me gusta, me vas a decir?

—¿Para qué si ya lo sabes? —dijo Tulo, otra vez, con la mirada perdida—, esto ya se está volviendo un problema…

—Te le tienes que declarar, ¡es una orden!

—¿De verdad? ¿y cuándo?

—¡Pues ya!

—No me haría caso, a ella le gustan los chicos altos, maduros y serios… además, ¿no la oíste?, le agradan las bodas por el baile y el romanticismo.

—Si no lo intentas te vas a quedar frustrado para siempre —advirtió Satoru.

—Si, algún día lo haré… —dijo, con expresión pensativa.

—¿En qué piensas ahora?

—En una boda, me veo en una boda con Min, bailando.

—Eres un cursi de lo peor, eso sí da miedo.

—¿Tú no piensas casarte, Satoru?

—Por supuesto que sí, voy a encontrar una mujer inteligente y hermosa, que sepa de todo; nos casaremos y tendré mi descendencia, ya sabes, para que siga mi legado…

—Como digas, estás loco —sonrió Tulo—, ¿qué tal si nos vamos?, hoy es el aniversario de papá y mamá, tengo que ir a cenar a las 7.

—¿Con todo y tus hermanos?

—Sí. Incluso va a venir el pesado de Ben.

—¿Y Osen-san también?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—¡Ah!, quién como tú, tienes una hermana que está haciendo un doctorado en criptología, ¡es increíble!, Kurumi y Zetaro sólo son artistas…

—Eso es lo de menos, si mi hermana hubiera estudiado algo más sencillo, la vería más seguido en casa.

—Sí, supongo.

—Nos vemos, Satoru.

—Hasta luego, holgazán.

 _¿Intentar declararme?, sería lo ideal. Aunque no sé si pueda. Cuando estoy con Min me vuelvo loco, salgo con cualquier burrada y nunca contesto con la verdad; le desvío sus cuestiones, hablo de otros temas; eso es la esencia de la cobardía, mi cobardía. Pero creo que no es mi culpa, ella me derrite, me destroza con una mirada, me rehace con una sonrisa. Si cruzo por tantos estados de sentimientos difícilmente puedo conseguir coherencia, gracia hago con no salir corriendo. Sé que esta situación no será eterna, un día llegará otra persona y la conquistará, entonces ella ya no me va a cerrar el ojo, ni me tomará la mano, ni me dirá Tulo-chan. No. Eso no voy a permitirlo. Mi amigo Satoru, el mejor que tengo, tiene razón: si no lo intento voy a quedar frustrado para siempre._

Las luces dirigidas del lugar eran cálidas, entre amarillas y naranjas. Los manteles rayaban en lo barroco, las copas cristalizaban ocasiones, las guardaban como fotos. Tulo alzó esa copa, la estrelló con suavidad con todos los miembros de su familia: sus padres, sus dos hermanos.

—¡Salud! —gritó Tulo, tratando de alterar el tímpano de Ben.

—Cállate, salvaje, estamos en un restaurante decente.

—Niños, silencio, ya están grandecitos para estas llamadas de atención —regañó Mimi Izumi, con dulzurastamos aquí para celebrar a nuestra familia, no para reñir, ¿verdad, querido?

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo Koushiro, poniéndole más atención al contenido de su vino—, háganle caso a su mamá, chicos.

—¿Y no van a hacer un brindis más extenso, papá? —preguntó Osen.

—No, todos sabemos a lo que vinimos aquí —expresó Koushiro.

—Tu padre es un desalmado —gruñó Mimi—, pero eso no quita que esté feliz, ¡hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos los cinco juntos!

—Es verdad, hacía falta oír los chillidos de Ben, como cuando le pusieron aparatos en la boca o cuando le salieron barros.

—Cállate, insecto.

—¡Y eso más que nada!, desde que Ben se fue, no hay insectos en la casa.

—¿Cómo van las cosas allá, cariño? —preguntó Mimi—. ¿Cuándo vienes de gira para acá?

—Me quedaré un par de semanas, mamá —explicó Ben—, el catálogo primavera-verano sale hasta el mes que entra, tengo tiempo libre, aunque el abuelo quiere que participe en otro filme.

—¡Sería estupendo! —gritó Mimi.

—Felicidades, Ben —dijo Kou, sonriendo.

—Sí, es una estupenda noticia, ¿cuánto te pagarán? —preguntó Osen.

—Hermana, mejor hay que preguntarle cuánto va a pagar él para que lo dejen participar, jeje.

—Oye —sonrió Osen—, tienes razón.

—¡Ustedes dos, cierren la bocaza! —gritó Ben.

—Shhh, no seas maleducado, Ben, estamos en un lugar elegante —peleó Tulo, muy divertido.

—Eres una mini amenaza de lo peor.

—¡Ejemp!, cambiemos de tema —dijo Koushiro—. ¿A ti como te ha ido, hija?

—Sí, Osen-chan —preguntó Mimi—. ¿Cómo va la tesis?

—Algo estancada, pero confío en que me vaya bien —aseguró Osen, picando la comida con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Sabes qué estaría estupendo, querido? —expresó Mimi—. Ahora que Kurumi se casa, ¿no sería encantador que Osen nos trajera la noticia de que ella también?

Los tres caballeros de la mesa (léase: Koushiro, Ben y Tulo) escupieron el vino de manera ruidosa; Osen se cubrió el rostro y Mimi frunció el ceño.

—¿¡Qué?!, Oh, vamos, no sean sobreprotectores, después de todo Zetaro es un buen muchacho y…

—Mamá, esos temas son molestos, evitémoslos —pidió Tulo.

—Sí, además la Cerebrito no se puede casar sin el previo análisis que tengo que hacer de su prometido, no importa si es Zetaro, ése tampoco se salva.

—¡Oigan!, esta vez soy yo la que quiere cambiar de tema —pidió Osen, con actitud ofendida.

La música comenzó a sonar a través de un piano de cola. Los ojos de Mimi se volvieron frágiles, ilusionados.

—Kou, querido, ¿vamos a bailar?

—Sí, vamos —respondió Koushiro, con una gotita de sudor—, en un momento regresamos, chicos, pórtense bien.

La pareja se levantó, caminó hacia la pista, y se pusieron a bailar. Los tres hermanos se dedicaron a observarlos los siguientes minutos que pasaron.

—No lo entiendo, según yo, a papá no le gusta bailar.

—Es verdad, no le gusta —dijo Osen—, pero se trata de la mujer que ama y, cuando bailas con la persona que más quieres, es como si estuvieras caminando sobre las nubes.

—¿Algo así como un brincolín? —preguntó Tulo, de manera juguetona.

—Eres un niño que no comprende de estas cosas —regañó Ben—, por cierto Cerebrito, ¿cómo sabes que se siente como caminar entre nubes?

—¡Ben! Tengo 26 años —renegó Osen—, créeme que ya no hay nada que puedas impedir que no haya hecho ya.

—Eso no me gustó cómo sonó, Cerebrito, ahórrate comentarios así, ¿no, Tulo?

—¿Mh? ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Tulo, se había perdido en la conversación mientras miraba la dulce manera en la que su madre se recargaba en su papá.

Osen y Ben, los hermanos mayores, observaron detalladamente al pequeño de la familia.

—¿Por qué tan despistado, insectín? —rió Ben—. ¿Piensas en alguien?

—¿Eh?... sólo veo a papá y mamá.

—Se ven bien, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Tulo-chan, estás… enamorado, ¿cierto? —preguntó Osen, entre seria y sonriente, como la Monalisa.

Tulo entreabrió la boca, para rezongar, pero no le salió sonido alguno. Ben se rió de la situación.

—Me lo imaginé desde que te vi entrar, mini amenaza, tienes la mirada perdida y no has sacado buenas bromas.

—¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver?

—Mucho, bestia, tiene mucho que ver.

—Pero te ves preocupado, hermanito —mencionó Osen—, ¿piensas que esa chica no te corresponde?

Tulo quiso esconderse debajo de la mesa, pero estaba algo grande para eso. Sintió que le ardía la cara.

—Ella no siente lo mismo que yo.

—¿Ya se lo preguntaste? —insistió Ben—, estoy seguro de que ella sí te corresponderia.

—Sí, Min-chan y tú siempre se han atraído. Es cuestión de tiempo, hermanito.

—¡¿Quéééé?!, ¡Pero…! ¡Es que…! ¿¡Cómo supieron que se trataba de ella?!

—Porque lo traes escrito en la cara, bestia —dijo Ben.

—Porque es algo obvio, Tulo-chan —agregó Osen—, pero todo irá bien si le dices lo que sientes, ya lo verás.

—Si tú lo consideras, hermana, es que así será —opinó Tulo, con la cara tan escarlata, como su cabello.

—Además, yo lo estoy reafirmando, niñito.

—¡Bah!, tú no importas Ben, ni siquiera tienes una pareja estable.

—¡Mocoso perverso!

—Entonces, Tulo, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Quiero hacer algo especial… para decirle lo que siento, sólo espero que no se me ocurra algo muy tonto.

—Mira, piensa en ella, en lo que le gusta, y la sorprenderás —creyó Ben, luego se empinó toda su copa.

 _Es tan difícil dejar de pensar en sus comentarios simpáticos, en sus desvíos de temas, en su sonrisa, su pelirroja cabellera, su mano acariciándome los rizos. Me pasa seguido, estoy en otro lugar, haciendo cosas diferentes, pero él siempre presente, robándome tiempo, pensamientos, ¡seguro que Tulo habita en toda mi mente!, hasta podría decir que es adictivo, ojalá así lo fuera, ojalá estuviera sujetando su brazo, recargada en su hombro, suspirando cerca de él, sobre su corazón. Me gusta mucho, me tiene controlada y no lo sabe, ¡si tan sólo todo se aclarara entre nosotros!... si yo le gustara…_

—Mina, ¿estás bien?, luces agotada. —Toshiro interrumpió los pensamientos de su hermanita, le tocó la frente.

—¿Eh?, no hermano, ¿cómo crees?, ¡estoy muy bien! —dijo Min, mostrando una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Estás comiendo bien?

—Sí.

—¿Va todo bien en la escuela?

—Sí.

—¿Las clases de natación qué tal?

—Muy bien.

—¿Y con tus amigos?

—Todo va bien, hermano, de verdad.

—De acuerdo, te creo Mina, pero si algo te preocupa recuerda que estamos para escucharte —mencionó Toshiro, acomodando una de las pinturas que acababa de comprar en el supermercado—… y dime, ¿qué tal se ve aquí?

—Es el punto exacto, cumple a la perfección la regla de los tercios.

—¿Regla de los tercios?

—Bueno, eso quiere decir que la composición de tu consultorio es perfecta.

—No en balde te traje conmigo. Iniciar un consultorio trae consigo mucho trabajo, espero vaya todo bien.

—Te irá bien, hermano, ¡ánimo!

—Sobre todo estaré cerca de la familia, Osaka estaba retirado… no podía verlos todos los días, echaba de menos a mamá, a ti, a Sei y a papá… sobre todo, extrañaba a mis niños.

—Ha sido la mejor decisión que has tomado —sinceró Min, acomodando una planta artificial que esa tarde su hermano y ella habían elegido en el centro comercial para la decoración del nuevo consultorio de Toshiro.

—Eso creo yo, no podía seguir trabajando sin ver crecer a los niños.

—Cierto, incluso Yukio ya tiene 2 años, ¡y Shinobu está enorme!

—Son excelentes niños, estoy muy orgulloso de ambos…

—Hermano, y sobre lo de Yuri-san…

—No sé si podremos reconciliarnos, Mina… —sinceró Toshi, algo serio—. Pero me gustaría tener conmigo a mi familia, así que haré todo lo posible…

—Tienes todo mi apoyo, Toshi.

—Gracias —dijo Toshi—. Las relaciones de pareja son complicadas…

—¡Uy!, ni me lo digas, nunca sabes qué pensar ni qué hacer, ¡cielos!, a veces no sabes si esconderte o gritar.

—Hablas como una experta —rio Toshiro, le ofreció una soda a la rubia, quien la tomó entre sus manos y bajó la carita—. Mina-chan, creo que te he descubierto.

—¿Descubierto?

—Tienes la cara de una chica enamorada.

—¡Toshi! ¡No juegues con eso!

—Que no te de pena, entiendo que seas una jovencita preciosa —mencionó Toshiro—. ¡Eso sí!, si el afortunado resulta un patán, créeme que entre Seiyuro y yo lo haremos añicos, le partiremos las tripas y le retorceremos los sesos, y…

—¡Ya, hermano!, les irá muy mal si le hacen eso a mi futuro novio.

—Entonces no me lo niegas, ¿verdad?

—¡Es que no es eso!... es sólo que un día llegaré a casa y llevaré un novio, no sé cuándo será, pero ese día espero que él sea bien recibido por mi familia.

—Lo será, no te preocupes, a todos nos cae muy bien Tulo Izumi.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó Min, alterada—. ¡¿De dónde sacaste que se trata de Tulo?!, es una broma de mal gusto.

—Hey, tranquila Mina, todo estará bien. ¿Qué te parece si de una vez te dejo en casa de Sei?, dentro de dos horas debo recoger a Yukio de la guardería.

 _Tengo ganas de acariciarle los rizos, a Min, a Min-chan; quiero recargarme en su espalda, como suelo hacerlo en clase. La verdad es que estos últimos días puedo soportar menos tiempo sin ella, a mi sentimiento le debieron echar agua, o fertilizante, ahora ya es toda una flor, una de esas que quiere explotarme de la boca. Pero hasta ahí llega el asunto, me abstraigo y sueño, pero ella está en la realidad, y es mi mejor amiga. Mi familia, mis amigos, todos adivinan mis sentimientos, aunque no es tan sencillo como ellos creen, de ser sencillo, Min lo entendería y estaría por siempre conmigo, dándome sus sonrisas, y yo le acomodaría sus cabellos, dorados, bonitos, brillantes._

—Ay, no es justo, la edad me está pesando… querido, no aguanto los pies —rezongó Mimi; con las manos se acomodaba las zapatillas una y otra vez—, ay Kou, si fuera la misma de antes no pararía de bailar en toda la noche, pero ya tengo sueño, ya estoy como las viejecitas.

—Pero mamá, si sigues joven y bella —dijo Tulo.

—El _insectito_ tiene razón, mamá, estás bien conservada, eres la envidia de todas las señoras de tu edad.

—Sí, hijos, pero su pobre madre ya no resiste como antes, me estoy cayendo de sueño —dijo Mimi—, mejor vámonos a la casa para que les prepare un chocolate caliente.

—Pero mamá, son las nueve de la noche —protestó Tulo.

—Yo… tengo que ir a casa de los Ichijouji —susurró Osen.

—¡Ahh, en todo caso ve, hijita! —pidió Mimi—, espero que Zet de una vez te de el anillo de compromiso para iniciar los preparativos.

—Mimi, no le des ideas a la niña —regañó Koushiro.

—En realidad tengo que ir a probarme el vestido de las damas de honor para la boda; Kurumi-san dijo que era la única que hacía falta.

—Eso es un pretexto, lo único que quieres es ver al ingrato de Zetaro —dijo Ben—. Así que Tulo y yo iremos contigo para protegerte de cualquier anillo.

—Ehh… como gustes.

—Me quedo más tranquilo, chicos, gracias —dijo Koushiro—, pero no lleguen tarde a casa.

—Ay, ¡y qué pasará con el chocolate caliente!

—Mañana nos lo haces, mami —dijo Tulo.

—¡Es más!, mañana podríamos hacer un desayuno especial —expresó Mimi—, ¿qué te parece, Osen-chan?

—Muy bien, mamá, yo te ayudaré —respondió la joven.

—Vayamos a la casa de tu novio, pues —agregó Ben.

Los Ichijouji se habían mudado, años atrás, a una casa de dos plantas, amplia y bastante cómoda; lo mejor de todo era que estaba dentro del mismo barrio, a unas cuadras del viejo departamento donde vivían antes. Ben, Osen y Tulo sólo habían tardado 14 minutos en llegar hasta ahí…

—¡Está sonando el timbre! —se escuchó una voz chirriante y exasperada—. ¡Sato-kun, abre la puerta!

Ben frunció las cejas, él y Tulo se miraron.

— Casa de locos —dijeron al mismo tiempo, pues en el interior de la residencia se escuchaban gritos, reclamos, música, risas, ¡todo hecho una revoltura!

—La organización de una boda es muy compleja —mencionó Osen, con gravedad, casi temerosa.

La puerta se abrió después de unos instantes; la cara pálida de Satoru Ichijouji se veía cansada detrás de los cristales de sus lentes.

—Ah, Sato-kun, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Osen, sonriendo.

—Muy bien, señorita criptóloga, aquí haciéndome loco con los gritos de mi hermana —explicó de manera breve el joven de 18 años.

—¡SATO-KUN, ¿QUIÉN ES?! —gritó Kurumi Ichijouji, desde la cocina.

—Disculpen la poca sutileza de mi hermana —dijo el joven, indignado.

—Ya la conocemos, pierde cuidado —tranquilizó Benjamín. Satoru asintió y afinó sus pulmones.

—¡SON LOS IZUMI, HERMANA!

No pasaron ni diez segundos hasta que los Ichijouji hicieran acto de presencia: Kurumi salió como embestida de la cocina y Zetaro bajó de las escaleras con prisa, al oír que había llegado su chica.

—¡Osen, por fin llegas!, justo a tiempo para que te midas el vestido —gritó Kurumi, tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas—, ¡ha quedado divino!, le dije a la diseñadora que eras mi cuñada, y que por tanto el tuyo tenía que ser el mejor de todos, claro, después del mío—. Gracias Kurumi-san, es un honor.

—¿Qué tal, Ben?, ¡me da tanto gusto verte!, el otro día te vi en la revista Sex-model, de eso no está enterada tu mamá, ¿verdad?

—No, y supongo que Kyosuke no está enterado de que compras revistas de Sex-model a dos días de tu boda, ¿ne?

—Dejemos el asunto por la paz —rió Kurumi, estaba aceleradísima—. ¿Qué tal tú, Tulo-kun?

—Pues aquí, pasándola.

En todo ese tiempo Zetaro y Osen se habían quedado mirando con mucha intensidad, Tulo se sentía incómodo al entender esas miradas cómplices y profundas.

—¿Cómo te fue de viaje, amor? —preguntó Zet, sonriendo. Le tomó la mano a Osen y le rodeó la cintura.

—Estuvo muy tranquilo, Zet, pero te eché de menos —susurró Osen, radiante.

—¡Ejemp!, alto aquí, no te le estés acercando tanto —interrumpió Ben—, la _Cerebrito_ vino a medirse el dichoso vestido, no vino a hacer visita, ¿cierto, Tulo?

—Cierto, Ben.

—Así que ve con Kurumi, _Cerebrito_ , y yo me quedaré con el insecto de Zet, para que hablemos de hombre a hombre, ¿verdad, Tulo?

—Claro, Ben.

Osen y Zet se sonrieron, se dieron un corto beso en los labios y se separaron con la misma mirada cómplice, como si ambos compartieran un secreto.

—Estás en tu casa, Ben, Osen y yo iremos a lo del vestido —dijo Kurumi—. Vamos, cuñada.

Las dos chicas desaparecieron tras el vestíbulo, Ben rodeó a Zetaro por los hombros de manera perversa y le propuso ir al jardín a dialogar.

Satoru y Tulo se quedaron solos.

—¿Y tus papás?

—Salieron. Mamá tenía que asegurarse de no sé qué cosas del banquete y papá la llevó —dijo Satoru—, por cierto, ya terminé los problemas de física, ¿quieres el cuaderno?

—Sí, gracias, se los pasaré a Min-chan mañana mismo —dijo Tulo.

—Me pregunto qué tanto platicarán mi hermano y el tuyo.

—Es sobre lo de Osen, Ben y yo nos ponemos celosos.

—Pero si mi hermano Zet es un buen tipo, de hecho, es demasiado noble y dedicado.

—Ya sé, pero son cosas de rutina que hacemos los hermanos.

—Zet y yo jamás hicimos esas cosas con Kurumi, por mí mejor que se case.

—Bueno, cada quien su perspectiva.

—Si ella fuera a casarse con un cerdo, pues sí me incomodaría, pero Kyo es rico, buen sujeto, amigo de toda la vida, es deportista, no consume drogas ni tiene vicios, es más calmado que Kurumi… lleva todas las de ganar—. Satoru invitó a Tulo a la sala, ambos se sentaron en los sillones, que estaban llenos de regalos, arreglos y papeles—. Disculpa que haya un desastre, todo terminará el domingo, ¡después de la boda infernal!

—Por mí no te preocupes —sinceró Tulo, luego se quedó callado por largo rato, estaba meditabundo, nostálgico.

—Hey, ¿sabías que llevas cinco minutos con 34 segundos sin parlotear?

—¿De verdad?, qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

—Y no has hecho una de tus bromas.

—Bueno, aquí va una: ¿qué tienen de parecido el melón y la sandía?

—¿Uh? No sé.

—Que con ninguna puedes hacer agua de… de… naranja.

—Mejor no cuentes chistes, dan nausea.

—Lo siento, Satoru, estoy algo distraído.

—Ya te lo dije, lo que necesitas es decirle a Min tus sentimientos.

—Pero no sé cómo, sí quiero decírselo, pero me gustaría que fuera algo especial.

—Y me supongo que estás pensando en ese algo, ¿no es así?

—Estoy tratando, pero es complicado, no puede ser cualquier cosa, quiero demostrarle lo mucho que me gusta…

—Mh, si mal no recuerdo, a Min le gustan las bodas, podrías darle una sorpresa en la boda de mi hermana.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresa, Satoru?

—¡Yo que sé, Tuls!

—¡Ya sé!, la sacaré a bailar y le contaré todo.

—Pero tú no sabes bailar, zopenco.

—Ese es sólo un pequeño inconveniente, Satoru —rió Tulo—, lo voy a arreglar, ¡sí!, seguro que si aprendo a bailar impresionaré a Min, le diré que aprendí por ella y luego toda mi declaración fluirá.

—Eso, hombre, buen plan.

—Qué buen amigo eres, Satoru, por eso vas a seguir ayudándome, ¿verdad?

—¿Tengo otra salida?, eso sí, ni creas que te voy a enseñar a bailar, yo no soy experto.

—No, tú sólo vas a acompañarme… ya tengo a la persona perfecta para que me enseñe.

Tulo se puso de pie de un salto, luego corrió hacia el jardín, en donde estaban Ben y Zetaro.

—… así que si crees que casarte con la _Cerebrito_ es sencillo, estás muy equivocado, esos asuntos son delicados, tienes que hacerme un currículum extenso de tu vida amorosa, ¡y más te vale no mentir porque te juro que me entero! Y…

—…

—Oye, Ben.

—¿¡Tulo, no ves que estoy ocupado!?

—¿Puedo salir con Satoru? iremos a casa de uno de sus amigos.

—Está bien, puedes ir. Me hablas cuando te desocupes para pasar por ti, y que no se te haga tarde.

—Oye, que bien, eres amable cuando te lo propones.

—Vete de aquí, mini amenaza, ¿qué no ves que estoy ocupado con este menso de Zetaro?

—Sí, claro, nos vemos Zet.

Zetaro bostezó, con algo de pereza se despidió del chico. Ben, por su parte, siguió explicándole cláusula por cláusula lo difícil que sería realizar un casamiento con su hermanastra.

.

.

Satoru notó que las manos de Tulo estaban sudorosas, la mirada fija en la puerta metálica, la boca entre los dientes, nerviosa. El Ichijouji entrecerró los ojos, pidiendo paciencia.

Cuando escucharon que el portón metálico subía y se recorría la protección de vidrio, los jóvenes vieron una figura similar a la de una pelotita ancha y simpática; entonces Tulo Izumi sacudió la cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa y dio un paso al frente, a Satoru le dio un escalofrío.

—¡Hey!, si son ustedes, chicos, ¡qué gusto verlos!, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

—Mamá ya me había dicho que la mejor etapa de las mujeres es el embarazo —dijo Tulo, contento—, la verdad es que primero no le había creído, ya sabes, las curvas nos atraen mucho a los chicos, pero ahora que te veo creo que le concedo la razón, ¡luces preciosa!

—Qué lindo, Tulo.

—Yo diría que escalofriante… —susurró Satoru—, este chico saca cada tontería.

—Sato-kun, ¿has crecido más?

—Sí, los hombres dejamos de crecer hasta los 21, creo.

—Pasen, chicos, ¡qué gusto me da verlos!

—Hidemi, ¿puedo acariciarte la barriga?, ¡se ve tan reluciente!

—Claro, a mi angelito le encanta que le hagan cariños.

—¿Todavía es Seiji?, ¿o le cambiaron de nombre?

—Aún es Seiji —respondió Hidemi, mientras Tulo le acariciaba el vientre de manera tierna.

—Sí, ni modo que cambien de nombre cada día, ¿pues qué clase de padres serían?

—Ehh, mira, mejor yo no te contesto —rió Tulo—, mis papás me cambiaban de nombre cada vez que platicaban sobre mí.

—Qué locos —sinceró Satoru

—A mí me parece simpático —dijo Tulo—, Hidemi, ¡lamentamos molestarte a estas horas de la noche!, oye, pero ¿no está Sei?

—Mi esposo aún no llega, está dirigiendo el último videoclip de tío Matt, y me dijo que unas tomas eran por la noche, en Shibuya.

—Pues no está bien que estés sola —regañó Satoru—, de ser así, avísanos para venir a acompañarte.

—No se preocupen, no estoy sola — dijo Hide. Tulo besó el abultado vientre y se separó del mismo con las mejillas coloradas.

—Qué gusto me da verte, Hide, vas a tener un chico encantador… oye, y disculpa que te molestemos siendo tan tarde.

—Para nada, chicos, ¿por qué no pasan?

—Pensábamos en ir a la academia de baile, pero Satoru me hizo ver que no ibas a estar ahí… —dijo Tulo, caminando por el amplio departamento de la familia formada por Seiyuro y Hidemi—, lo que pasa es que no me acordaba que eran más de las 10 de la noche…

—Deja eso, Tuls, en primer lugar Hidemi-san no está trabajando, está a punto de tener al bebé.

—Sí, justo eso, pero ya están aquí, chicos, así que díganme en qué puedo ayudarlos.

Tulo comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa, con la mano en la barbilla.

—Es que estaba pensando, Hide, que eres una bailarina profesional… a mí me encanta ver el ballet, pero no sé nada sobre el baile, y entonces, como ya viene la boda de Kyo y Kurumi, me estaba preguntando si… este, ¡ay, pero qué bonita casa!

—Lo que Tulo quiere es pedirte que le enseñes a bailar.

—¡Sí, sí!, justo eso, mi traductor Satoru tiene razón, quiero que me enseñes a bailar…

Hidemi miró con mucho interés a sus jóvenes amigos, les indicó que tomaran asiento en la estancia, pero Tulo siguió de pie, con la cara abochornada; constantemente movía los ojos de un lugar a otro, expectante.

—Mira Hide, si no puedes, no importa —dijo al fin el pelirrojo, vencido—, soy algo desconsiderado, estás a punto de dar a luz a Seiji y yo te pido imposibles…

—Tulo-kun, con gusto te enseño a bailar —sonrió Hide.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro!

—Por un momento pensé que no podrías, ¿oíste, Satoru?, ¡ya tenemos maestra de baile!

—No me metas en tus cosas, yo no necesito clases de nada, Tuls —mencionó Satoru.

—Te voy a enseñar a bailar, Tulo-kun, si me dices por qué quieres aprender a hacerlo.

Tulo quedó en silencio, se puso todavía más rojo.

—Quiero aprender a bailar para impresionar a una niña —sinceró con los ojos soñadores…

—¡TULO—CHAN, ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

Tulo sintió como si lo hubieran encerrado en un congelador por un siglo y lo hubieran convertido en estatua. En otras palabras, el pobre chico quedó paralizado al escuchar esa voz tierna, armoniosa…

—¡Min-chan! —gritó Tulo, sin moverse, sin voltear hacia ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Ese no es el punto! —gritó Min.

—¿Cómo que no es el punto?, ¡apareces de la nada y quieres que yo adivine qué haces aquí!

—Estoy en casa de mi hermano, estoy haciéndole compañía a Hide —gruñó Min, cruzando los brazos

Satoru y Hidemi abrieron los ojos, esos dos reñían como si fueran una pareja de novios.

—Ah, pues qué bueno que cuides de Hide y de tu futuro sobrinito —susurró Tulo, con expresión nerviosa—, es un buen detalle de tu parte, Min-chan, eso mismo le venía diciendo a Satoru, que eras una chica de buen corazón, ¿verdad Satoru?

—…

—Qué descortés es este muchacho, pero ya conoces a Satoru, no le gusta hablar… ¡Min-chan, no me veas así!

—¿Has venido a casa de Hide para que ella te enseñe a bailar, Tulo?

—Ehh…

—¡Y dijiste que para impresionar a una niña! —refunfuñó Minagawa.

—Ahh…

—¡¿A cuál niña, Tulo?!, ¡¿Cómo es que no me has dicho nada!?

—… Oye, Hide, ¿me prestas el sanitario?, ¡ahh, es que me urge ir!, está por el pasillo a la izquierda, ¿verdad?... ahorita regreso —dijo Tulo, evitando los ojos rojizos de Min.

—¡Esta vez no escaparás!

Tulo prácticamente comenzó a correr hacia el sanitario, entró y se encerró en él, segundos después, Min comenzó a tocar la puerta y a gritarle preguntas…

—Este par… —dijo Satoru—, tengo que lidiar con esto todos los días.

—Tulo debe estar muy interesado en Min —rio Hidemi—, creo comprender lo que sucede aquí, ¡hacen una pareja muy tierna!

—Son unos conflictivos, se complican la vida.

—Ah, eso es normal, Satoru, cosas de enamorados, a veces sólo necesitan un empujoncito.

—Pues yo les he dado empujonzotes y no resulta, par de ciegos.

—Me parece tiernísimo que Tulo quiera aprender a bailar por Min, y Min se ve estupenda en la escena de celos.

—¿Tú crees, Hidemi?, a mí me parece absurdo…

—Pero no te preocupes, Satoru, estos dos chicos no tardan en declararse, yo me encargaré de eso.

—¿De verdad?, ¿y cómo?

—¿No te he dicho que soy una cupido excelente?

— Ahh, como digas, Hidemi.

 _¿Pero qué le pasa a Tulo? ¿Por qué huye así? ¿Por qué no da la cara y me dice la verdad? ¿¡Cuál es la verdad?! ¿Cuál es su verdad?, ¿qué debo hacer para que me explique? ¿¡por qué se ha encerrado en el baño y me evita?!... ¿por qué me duele tanto? ¿Le dolerá a él también? ¿Querrá suspirar al mismo tiempo que yo, y sonreír? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se siente así? ¿Cómo es que me gusta tanto? ¿Lo entenderá? ¿Lo comprenderé? ¿Quién es él para mí?... ¿me estaré enamorando realmente? ¿Quién es la niña a la que quiere impresionar?_

—¡Abre la puerta, Tulo!, sé perfectamente que no necesitas el sanitario, ¡abre la puerta y enfréntame!

—¡Min—chan!, si abro la puerta me atacarás como una fiera, ¡definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres!

—¡La que no entiende nada soy yo! ¿Por qué quieres que mi prima Hide te enseñe a bailar?

—¡Satoru me pidió el favor!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Satoru-senpai no tiene esos intereses, se le hacen banales!, ¡además oí que le decías a Hide que querías impresionar a una niña!

—…

—¡Háblame, Tulo!

—Min-chan, no me grites, ¿quieres?

—¿Vas a abrir?

—Es que no entiendo por qué te pones tan irascible… si yo quiero impresionar a una chica, es mi asunto, no tienes por qué inmiscuirte.

—¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡Todavía que me preocupo por ti!, ¡Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia!, ¿qué no eres mi amigo?

—Pues sí, Min-chan, pero estás confundiendo las… cosas… los amigos no se amenazan, ahora mismo estás pateando la puerta, y me gritas.

—¡Eres un manipulador mediocre, Tulo! ¡No me convences! ¡Y no es que me importe, pero, pero…! ¡Eres un idiota!

Min traía la cara irritada, los ojos de marea, apoyó su frente en la pared, esperando; ¡pero el desconsiderado de Tulo no abría!, ¿por qué sentía tanto coraje? ¿por qué Tulo no decía nada?

—Min…

—¿Hide?... Hide, lamento este escándalo… lo que pasa es que Tulo…

—Déjalo ahí, prima, algún día tendrá que salir; ¿vienes conmigo?, vamos a tomarnos un té en la cocina.

Hidemi arropó a Mina con un abrazo y la condujo hacia el comedor. Le conmovió verla a medio llorar, con el cabello encrespado y la boca comprimida.

—Siéntate, Min —pidió Hide—. ¿Qué tal van los té, Sato-kun?

—Listos y servidos —avisó Satoru—, y yo mejor me voy retirando, que se me hace tarde.

—No, Satoru-senpai, no tienes porqué irte —dijo Min—, después de todo tú ya lo sabes, ¿no?, seguro que te diste cuenta de que me gusta mucho Tulo, pero que él no me hace caso.

—Ahhh, pues nunca se sabe… de cualquier manera tengo que irme, quedé en visitar a Yuka.

—¿Yuka? ¿Qué Yuka?

—Yuka Kido, la chica con la que estoy saliendo —explicó Satoru, sin perder su palidez.

—¿Estás saliendo con la hija del señor Shuu Kido?

—Sí, cosas de negocios, la chica es inteligente —dijo Satoru.

—¿Y no es mayor que tú, Sato-kun?

—Sí, es mayor por 2 años y tres meses, pero mamá es mayor que papá así que eso no me incomoda… así que, ¡suerte Min!, piensa que Tuls es un cabeza hueca con gran corazón, ¡hasta luego, Hide!, un placer verte.

—Nos vemos, Sato-kun, gracias por el té.

—Sí, Satoru-senpai, gracias.

El joven de gafas se retiró muy complacido, los líos amorosos de sus mejores amigos eran tan molestos, a él le gustaban las cosas prácticas, era mejor ser así, según él.

—Min, tranquila, tómate el té.

—¡No me abrió! ¡Le rogué que me abriera pero me ignoró! —susurró Min, indignada.

—Min, probablemente tengas razón —sonrió Hide—, pero ¿no has pensado que te portaste un poco impulsiva?

—… sólo un poquito.

—Probablemente Tulo se asustó.

—¡Es que nunca se da cuenta de nada, Hide!, a mí… me gusta, y no puedo decírselo, y él me mira, me dice cosas, ¡luego cambia de tema, me vuelve loca!, no sé qué hacer para llamar su atención… y no sé si quiero hacerlo, es tan buen amigo, es tan lindo, ¿lo has visto cuando viste de traje? ¿o cuando usa gorra?, se ve muy guapo, Hide, me encantan sus ojos, siempre está pensando en algo, y sueña mucho, Hide, tanto como yo… pero… él no sueña conmigo… después de todo quiere impresionar a una niña…

—¿No has oído lo que dicen?, mencionan que los hombres son más inmaduros que las mujeres…

—Sí; dicen que las mujeres maduran más rápido…

—¿Qué opinas de eso, Min?

—¡Pero Tulo no es infantil, Hide!, ¡es sólo que así es él!

—No he dicho que Tulo lo sea, ¿de dónde lo has sacado tú?

—Todas la chicas del instituto lo dicen, ¡sólo por lo de la goma de mascar en el cabello de Tomoe, y los chistes malos que le contó a Namiko!, pero eso no quiere decir que sea inmaduro, ¡o al menos yo soy tan inmadura como él!

—Min-chan, lo defiendes a todo pulmón, eres una lindura —dijo Hide—. ¡Ahh, adoro esto!

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡El amor, prima! Es encantador…

—No, es una porquería…

—Min, si todas las chicas del colegio piensan eso de Tulo-kun, seguro que él lo ha oído, ¿no crees?, y a lo mejor él no se siente maduro, se siente infantil y posiblemente por eso no te cuenta lo que le ocurre.

Min quedó en silencio.

—Tienes razón, me porté como si fuera su carcelera… ¡Cielos!, ¿por qué no me di cuenta?

—Min, espérame un poco, ¿quieres?, iré a ver cómo va Tulo-kun.

Hidemi dejó a Min con su té verde. La joven de cabellos rubios y ojos oscuros se quedó mirando la bebida caliente de manera pensativa, como si estuviera abriendo una caja fuerte, o recorriendo las persianas de una ventana desconocida.

 _No entiendo a las mujeres. No entiendo a Min-chan. No la entiendo pero me encanta. No entiendo por qué no puedo contestarle. No entiendo por qué su voz me paraliza cuando suena enojada, no entiendo por qué pienso que llora por mi culpa. No entiendo cuándo fue que pasó esto del enamoramiento, no entiendo por qué me pasa esto; no entiendo por qué iba a intentarlo, después de todo ella es tan madura, yo sólo soy un chico juguetón, que no cambia, que siempre hace bromas… no entiendo a las mujeres, no, no es eso, no me entiendo a mí._

—¿Tulo-kun, estás ahí?

—¿Se ha ido Min-chan de ahí, Hidemi?

—Se retiró a la cocina.

—Estaré un rato más aquí… no, ¡espera!, deja y te abro —entonces la perilla se abrió y la puerta cedió, Hide se encontró cara a cara con la mirada preocupada de Tulo Izumi—, ¿es que necesitas el sanitario? ¡¿Seiji-chan está bien?!

—Él está bien, mi vientre lo sigue protegiendo —dijo Hide, desparramando la cabellera rojiza del muchacho—, pero me da gusto que hayas abierto, quería hablar contigo.

—Sí, por supuesto…

—Es sobre las clases de baile.

—Ah, eso, mira Hide, creo que fue una mala idea, no estaba preparado para bailar, de hecho, ¡detesto bailar!

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué pasó con lo de la chica?

—Pues nada, será otro día.

—¿Por qué? ¿no querías impresionarla?

—Nah, ella no es impresionable.

—Tulo-kun, ¿es que no te crees capaz de impresionarla?

—Mira, Hide, siendo honesto, no creo que pueda hacerlo —lamentó el joven, metiéndose las manos en la chaqueta—. Soy un chico ordinario… voy bien en la escuela, sí, pero eso no es importante, soy algo bajo, pelirrojo, y algo bromista, no muy popular, por cierto; no es el tipo de chico que ella busca.

—¡Tulo-kun, eso es cobardía!

—Hidemi, ¡eso fue un golpe bajo!

—¿Sabes cuál fue la primera impresión que tuve de ti cuando te conocí?

—Pero Hidemi, me conociste recién nacido, según sé, ¡un bebé recién nacido no inspira nada!

—¡Ah!, olvidas algo. Te conocí en el Digimundo, ¿no has oído el cuento de que Sato-kun, Min y tú crecieron?

—Sí, algo así.

—¡Eras un recién nacido, Tulo, pero te portaste como un niño valiente cuando creciste!, no conocías el mundo real, mucho menos el digital, ¿pero te detuviste? ¡No!, aún con las dudas, y con tus miedos, estuviste ahí, y nos ayudaste; y te veías guapísimo, ¡lo sigues estando!, así que saca la casta de tus papás ahora mismo, sal del sanitario, ve a la cocina y saca a pasear a Minagawa y ¡no regreses hasta que la hagas tu novia!

—¡HIDEMI, ME ASUSTAS!

—¿Acaso estoy equivocada?

—¡Es que…!

—¡VE! —ordenó Hidemi, apuntando con la mano el pasillo.

Tulo Izumi abrió los ojos al doble y avanzó por la casa totalmente atemorizado. Llegó hasta Min, le tocó los cabellos.

—A mí no me quisiste abrir, ¿por qué a mi prima Hide sí?…

—Min-chan, ¿quieres salir a dar un paseo?

—No.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Tulo, tratando de sonar convincente.

—Es que ya me cansé, Tulo.

—Sólo será un paseo por la cuadra, podremos platicar.

—No dejaré a Hide solita.

Hidemi sonrió de nuevo, entretenida a más no poder. Para suerte del momento, Seiyuro Takaishi iba llegando de su trabajo.

—¡Ya llegué! —dijo el hombre, dejando un estuche negro y pesado en la sala—, ¿en dónde está mi preciosa esposa y mi pequeño bebé?

—¡Sei, qué bueno que llegas! —dijo Hidemi, lanzándose a los brazos de su marido.

—Yo también te extrañé, Hide, ¡te ves estupenda hoy y…!

—¡Min, ya puedes salir a pasear con Tulo!, ya tengo quien me cuide.

—Oye, Hide, un momento —susurró Seiyuro—, es un poco tarde para un paseo, ¡son las 10:26 de la noche!, por cierto, hola Tulo, hola hermanita linda.

—Pueden irse, chicos —dijo Hide.

—Bueno, de hecho es tarde, te buscaré mañana —dijo Tulo, nervioso ante la presencia de Seiyuro, sentía que la mirada azul del muchacho estaba clavada en él.

—¡Nada de nada! ¡Vayan a pasear!, no irán a contradecir a una mujer embarazada, ¿verdad?

Min se puso de pie, algo asombrada de la energía de su prima-cuñada, le sonrió unos momentos y agarró la mano de Tulo.

—¡No, Hide, claro que no! ¡Ahorita regresamos hermano! —gritó Min, jalando a Tulo tras ella.

—¡hasta luego, Sei! —dijo Tulo—, ¡y pierde cuidado, no me la voy a comer ni nada por el estilo!

¡TRAS!, fue así como sonó la retirada de los chicos.

—Hide, amor, esto no me gusta nada… ¿viste cómo se miraban esos dos?

—Si todo sale de acuerdo a mi plan, ¡se van a declarar!

—¡Eso sí que no se vale, Hide!, ¿eres mi aliada, no?

—¡Seiyuro! ¡Se trata de Tulo Izumi!, no puedes pedir nada mejor.

—Es buen chico, Hide, pero según sé, pega goma de mascar en los cabellos de sus novias.

—¡Seiyuro!, te tengo una palabra: TA I KI, ¿lo recuerdas?, ¿quieres ser un TA I KI con tu hermana?

—¡No, claro que no!, de sólo acordarme de tu hermano en su etapa celosa se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

—Afortunadamente fue sólo una etapa, ahora él te quiere mucho, y tú, Seiji y yo estamos contentos con nuestro hogar, así que deja crecer a tu hermana de una buena vez.

—Seiji, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Tu mamá tiene actitudes fascistas!

—¡SEI!

—Hide, te ves tan bien regañando, ¡ah, te amo!

—Ay, Seiyuro…

.

.

—Ya estamos lejos del departamento —dijo Min, soltándole la mano a Tulo—, dime qué es lo que querías, Tulo, Seiyuro no tardará en buscarme.

—Min-chan, no me sueltes la mano —pidió Tulo.

—Ya te la solté.

—Se sentía bien…

—Si te gusta tomar mi mano, ¿por qué no me la tomas tú?, ya lo has hecho en otras ocasiones.

—Pero ahora es diferente, me arde el pecho, y acabamos de discutir como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.

—Sí… no debí gritarte; puedes impresionar a quien quieras, no soy tu mamá.

—No debí esconderme en el baño, ¡se vio tan bobo!

Tulo aprovechó la sonrisa de Min para tomarle la mano.

—Caminemos hacia la escuela, ¿quieres?

—¿A estas horas?

—Podemos saltarnos la barda, ahí platicaremos.

—¿No será que quieres hacer los problemas de física?

—Nah, Satoru ya los contestó.

—Tulo, es tarde…

—Sólo serán unos minutos.

El joven, nervioso como nunca antes, se permitió acortar camino por callejuelas hasta llegar a la escuela. Iba con la mano atada a Min, con la mirada perdida en la calle, en la luna, en los edificios.

—Tulo, me da algo de miedo estar aquí… es de noche, sé que es una zona segura, pero…

—Ya casi llegamos, ¿verdad que es un buen atajo? —mencionó Tulo—, me lo enseñó tu primo Taiki hace muchos años, cuando era un crío de primaria.

—Estamos en la parte de atrás de la escuela.

El chico comenzó a trepar las protecciones de hierro para entrar a la preparatoria, se inclinó un poco y le ofreció la mano a Min.

—Yo te ayudo, Min-chan.

—¡Estás loco! —gritó Min, aferrándose a su amigo.

—Sí, pero bien que me haces caso.

Saltaron la reja sin muchas dificultades, Tulo echó la carrera hacia la zona deportiva, justo en donde estaba la alberca olímpica, Min lo siguió sintiéndose muy consternada, ¿qué pretendía Tulo esta vez?, y sobretodo, ¿qué pretendía ella?

La alberca parecía estar formada por hilos de cielo, Tulo se asomó, buscando un reflejo, pero la negrura impidió ver más allá de las ondas del agua, tan movedizas como siempre.

—Tulo, ¡eso sí que no!, no me bañaré, ya nos zambullimos en la tarde y…

—Min-chan, ¿cuál… es tu primer recuerdo de mí?

—¿Eh?, me sorprende que preguntes esto, de verdad…

—¿Cuál es…?, yo quisiera acordarme, pero no puedo.

—Yo… sí lo recuerdo, es algo lejano, pero si respiro hasta el fondo me acuerdo de ese neblinoso día, allá, en el digimundo que no conocemos con claridad…

—¿Por qué lo recuerdas?, aunque hayas crecido, eras una bebé.

—Quizá sea por el deseo de los digimons… —susurró Min—, recuerdo que lo primero que te dije fue:

.

.

" _ **¿Estás perdido?", preguntó Min.**_

 _ **Tulo asintió.**_

" _ **Sí nos entiende, pero quizá no puede hablar… y es comprensible, porque él ha vivido muy poco tiempo al lado de su familia, por eso no le parecemos familiares; él es tu amigo, Min, se llama Tulo".**_

.

.

—Hide me dijo que cuando fuimos al digimundo tú y yo crecimos misteriosamente, al igual que Satoru.

—Sí, eso pasó —reafirmó Min, recordando.

.

.

" _ **Hermano, ¿tú sabes a lo que hemos venido él y yo?, hemos venido a ayudarte, ¿verdad, Tulo?", sin esperar respuesta, Min apresó las manos de su hermano "Porque existen los milagros… hermano, ¿verdad que a ti te gustan las tres lunas que hay en el cielo esta noche?".**_

.

.

—Min-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Tulo, al ver que Min divagaba,

—En ti —admitió Min, intimidándose.

—¡¿En mí?!, ¡estupendo!

—Pensaba en lo guapo que te ves en mi recuerdo.

—¡Yo también pensaba en ti!

Silencio entre los dos. Mantequilla en el estómago. El cielo gelatinoso del corazón, palpitando una y dos y tres y cuatro veces al mismo tiempo.

 _¡Está pensando en mí! ¡Cielos!, él también está pensando en mí._

 _Min-chan dice que me veo guapo en ese recuerdo, ¡Está pensando en mí!_

Caminaron hacia una banca, se sentaron. Tulo recordó las palabras de Hidemi, ¡de ninguna manera debía ser cobarde!; Minagawa entendió que un chico no siempre tenía que dar todos los pasos. La niebla del sentimiento era tan acogedora, que Min creía que no podía ser sólo para uno.

—Verás, Min, no he sido muy honesto contigo —admitió Tulo—. Es verdad que quería impresionar a una chica, quería sacarla a bailar.

—¡Desde ahí hubieras empezado!

—Es que no es justo, me arruinaste mi plan, quería impresionarte.

—¿Cómo no te…! ¿Impresionarme? ¡¿A mí?!

Tulo le sonrió, subió su mano por el hombro de Min y la abrazó con dulzura.

—Es difícil impresionarte, sobre todo si me descubres.

—Tulo… tú…

—Min-chan, la piscina de la escuela es nuestro lugar especial.

—¡No me cambies de tema!

—Cuando veo el agua, aún sin reflejo, te estoy viendo a ti —expresó Tulo, reforzando el abrazo con una caricia en el rostro de la niña—, afrontar situaciones es difícil, pero esto… los sentimientos… ¡Ah, me hago bolas!

—Tulo…

—Pero uno a veces tiene que decidirse, todos te leen la mente…

—Tú me…

—¡Tú también me gustas, Min!

 _Pretendo que surja ese silencio_

 _Para poder robarte el primer beso_

 _Pretendo que surja ese momento_

 _El momento de nuestro encuentro_

 _No puedo evitar este sentimiento_

 _Y menos puedo evitar,_

 _El enamorarte más de ti._

Tulo y Min, silenciados por el viento y las ondas en la piscina, se miraron como enamorados enterados, se abrazaron con fuerza: el mentón de ella estaba apoyado en el hombro de él, la mano de él entre la cabellera dorada. Separaron los rostros, Tulo se inclinó un poco, movió el perfil, con suavidad le besó cada una de las mejillas, con suavidad aterrizó en unos labios.

Y los labios, de dos a uno se revolvieron en mieles tiernas y nuevas, apasionadas, sublimes. Tulo besó los labios entreabriendo la boca, mordiendo sin fuerza; Min se dejó llevar.

¡ _Increíble! ¡Cielos, qué bien besa! Mi mejor amigo me entiende, ¡está aquí y siente lo mismo!_

 _Min-chan… a ella también le gustan los chicos que no son tan altos, que sonríen y que la miran siempre, ¡por los insectos que es el mejor momento de mi vida!_

.

.

—Apenas se puede creer, mini amenaza, ¿qué horas crees que son?, ¡las 12:50 de la noche!, mamá y papá casi llaman a la policía, los padres de Min están histéricos y Seiyuro cree que te raptaste a su hermana.

—Pero Ben, ya me regañaste suficiente, hermana, dile que pare.

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Ben, Tulo, debiste avisarnos, estábamos preocupados.

—Lo lamento Osen-san, yo lo entretuve.

—No hay cuidado, Min… ya llegamos.

Los Izumi bajaron del coche de Ben con Min y Tulo a los lados. Los muy desconsiderados se habían perdido por un par de horas. No habían tenido noticias de ellos hasta que Ben recibió una llamada de Tulo, quien junto con Min estaba en la escuela. Sobra decir que los familiares estaban algo disgustados.

El timbre todavía no sonaba cuando Takeru Takaishi abrió la puerta.

—¡Mina!, gracias a Dios que estás bien —gritó Hikari, junto a su marido, Takeru estaba serio, sin habla.

—Mamá, papá, estoy bien, sólo estaba dando un paseo con Tulo.

—Hija, traicionaste la confianza de Hidemi, la pobre estaba muy acongojada, se sentía culpable por tu ausencia —reprendió Takeru.

—¡Min! ¡Menudo susto nos diste! —gritó de pronto Sei, había salido de la casa junto a Toshi, quien cargaba a su hijo menor, un niño de cabello castaño, envuelto en una cobija azul. Otro niño más grande, el mayor, lo traía sujeto del pantalón.

—¡¿Ustedes también aquí?! —se exaltó Min.

—Pues claro, Mina, estábamos preocupados —expresó Toshi.

—¡Hola tía Miiiim! —saludó Shinobu, el primer nieto. El segundo nieto, de nombre Yukio, bostezó.

—Tío Takeru, Tía Hikari, lamentamos el incidente —dijo Osen—. Tulo… ¿no tienes algo qué decir?

—Ehhh, lo lamento señor Takaishi —mencionó Tulo, otra vez sintiéndose sombra por las miradas de Sei, Toshi y Takeru.

—Que no vuelva a ocurrir, estarás castigada, Minagawa —dijo Hikari, pero su hija no replicó, sólo sonrió ilusionada—. Min, te ves contenta a pesar del regaño, ¿todo bien, hija?

—Mamá, lamento haber llegado tarde —dijo Min—, ¡pero hoy ha sido el mejor de todos los días!

—Eso es verdad, señora Takaishi —sonrió Tulo.

—Yo quería que fuera una sorpresa para el día de la boda de Kurumi y Kyo, pero lo diré ahora —exclamó Min—. ¡Tulo y yo somos novios!

Ese silencio del beso resurgió entre los presentes. Tulo sonrió, Min también. A lo mejor la noticia no le hacía gracia a algunos, ¡no importaba! Tulo se acercó a su novia, le besó la mejilla y gritó un buenas noches entusiasta a los demás antes de retirarse al auto de su hermano.

Min se tocó el rostro, su mirada rojiza lo siguió a él, con ánimo encantado, se alegró y se abrazó de su madre.

—¡Cielos! —fue lo único que pudo expresar, y estaba bien. El amor no tiene tantas palabras.

 _ **Fin**_

Gracias por leer. Agradecimientos a **SkuAg** por haber sido mi beta en esta historia, para ser sincera, si fuera por mí nunca habría publicado este fic viejo, así que es gracias a ella que me decidí.

Nota: el pedazo de canción que aparece se titula "Ese silencio" y no me pertenece a mí, sino a su respectivo cantautor. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.


End file.
